You Mean Everything To Me
by Casterfails
Summary: Shunsui, being the expert with relationships with him dating Nanao, wants to help his best friend Jyuushiro! He had fallen in love and Shunsui is going to do everything to help his best friend.


_**You mean everything to me.**_

_**Pairings: Ukitake/Unohana, Shunsui/Nanao**_

_Summary: Shunsui, being the expert with relationships with him dating Nanao, wants to help his best friend Jyuushiro! He had fallen in love and Shunsui is going to do everything to help his best friend._

_Sorry, it's not done yet. I dunno when I'll be done. Sorry for leaving it like that._

* * *

_Ukitake caught himself watching her, he'd done it more often recently. So often that even his best friend, Shunsui Kyoraku, had noticed it. " Hey Jyu! What are you looking at? Is it a girl? Have you finally fallen in love!? " Kyoraku yelled._

_Ukitake sighed and shook his head, he turned his attention to his friend. " I was just day dreaming. " He lied, he actually was looking at the Captain of Squad 4, Retsu Unohana. He hoped that she didn't realize that he had been observing her, or that would just be flat out embarrassing. He was too busy in his thoughts, he hadn't realized Kyoraku hit him._

_" Jyu! Are you ignoring me?! " Kyoraku's mouth formed into a pout. He didn't like it when his best friend ignored him, even if he was thinking of something important, well, that was the only exception. Ukitake could only laugh at what he was doing. " Shun, don't pout. That's just ridiculous, you're too old. "_

_Kyoraku chuckled at the comments he made. " But I'm not too old for Nanao-Chan. " He gave Ukitake a devious smile. " Oh! Which reminds me...Is there a special someone that you like? Hmmm Jyu? C'Mon, you can tell your best friend. " He flashed another devious grin at him. Ukitake blinked at what Kyoraku had said, then finally realizing it. " Yes...there is a special someone… " A slight blush ran across his face._

_" Who is it!? " He yelled, Kyoraku was getting excited, how come he never knew? They've been friends since the academy! Unless this was recent… Ukitake smiled at seeing his friend's enthusiam, he could only imagine what he was thinking. " I shouldn't say where everyone could hear, now let's hurry to the barracks. We don't want to be late. "_

_Kyoraku pouted again. " Quit stalling Jyu! I wanna know already! " Kyoraku looked at Ukitake, he could tell that he was really hesitant in telling him. But Ukitake just looked at him, he stopped walking to turn to him. " Shunsui, I will tell you when the meeting is over, so please stop asking me. " After saying that, Ukitake continuing walking, as if they had never talked in the first place. Kyoraku sighed and continued walking also._

_They finally arrived at the 1st Division for a captains meeting. Upon entering, Retsu Unohana, Captain of Squad 4. Was already standing, she smiled seeing the two enter. Ukitake couldn't help but smile back, which caught his friend's attention. " Jyu! "Kyoraku said, Ukitake looked at him startled. " You like Captain Unohana, don't you? " He whispered._

_Ukitake blushed at the questioned. He shook it off and walked into place. " Like I said before, I won't tell you until after the meeting. " Kyoraku pouted once more, causing Ukitake to laugh. He got into place, and soon enough, all of the other captains arrived and were in place._

_Yamamoto looked at everyone, and spoke. Ukitake was staring at Unohana the entire time, he didn't even notice what was going on, or what was being said. While staring, he realized a lot about Unohana. She was shorter than he remembered, which was probably a good thing. She was also...HOT. He shook his head as these thoughts ran by. Soon enough, the meeting ended. And his thoughts stopped as Unohana approached him._

_" Captain Ukitake, are you alright? " Ukitake jumped startled. He realized it was just Unohana, he let out a breath and smiled at her. " O-Of course! S-Sorry if I worried you. " Unohana just smiled at him, and exited the building.  
_

Kyoraku shouted at Ukitake, causing the white haired captain to curse. "Shit...KYORAKU. Don't scare me like that...you're going to end up killing me one day... " Kyoraku chuckled. " I could never kill you, plus, if I do. Then Captain Unohana wouldn't be able to have you. " Kyoraku had a devious grin on his face.

Ukitake blushed a little. " H-How did you find out..? Was it that obvious? " Kyoraku nodded in response. " You were staring at her during the entire meeting, Jyu! " Kyoraku chuckled and grinned. Ukitake blushed slightly.

* * *

_I'm so sorry. ^^' I'm so inactive. SCHOOL IS SO MUCH WORK. DX I DO MY BEST TO UPLOAD, but I haven't gotten a chance to yet. I've been really busy with planning for what I was going to do for the Dallas Comic Con. I might meet Vic Mignogna. *^* He voices Edward Elric in Fullmetal Alchemist. But anyways, I'll do my best to upload somemore. _


End file.
